Ronmark
Ronmark is an antagonist and later true main villain from The Aquabats! Super Show!. He appears in the Season one episode Night of the Cactus! and the Season Two premiere episode The Return of the Aquabats! (episode) Bio Ronmark hired the Aquabats to play a romantic song for his ex-girlfriend Zalga in order to make her take him back, but the bats miss Ronmark's signal because they are making fun of Ronmark and Zalga's names. Unfortunately, a very romantic meteor falls from the sky, causing Zalga to take back Ronmark, who then leaves the bats without paying them for their services since they didn't play one note. Later, Zalga and Ronmark watch a romantic sunrise and fantasize about the future. Unfortunately for Ronmark, he reveals that he's still confusing Zalga with his old girlfriend, Blandy, when he fantasized about their future with goats, whereas Zalga wanted to grow old and write books together. She breaks up with Ronmark - again - and then they are attacked by the Cactus Monster. He steals Zalga and leaves Ronmark stranded in the desert. The Aquabats later stumble upon Ronmark, who tells them about the attack by the cactus monster. Jimmy uses science to track the monster. They rescue Zalga, who has been entertained and provided for by the monster, but retreat to the Battletram when all of their attacks can't destroy the monster. They lure the monster away from the Battletram, and Ricky goes in to defeat the monster with their science. He is stopped by Zalga, who reveals that the monster has cared for her more than Ronmark ever has, which is why she destroys it. The monster turns back into a regular cactus, and the MCBC teases Ronmark for blowing it with Zalga, 'cause that girl rules. Zalga agrees to pay the bats the money Ronmark promised, and they go on their way. Meanwhile, she ties the cactus to the top of her car to take it home, leaving Ronmark in the desert. The episode ends with Ronmark antagonizing the meteor and getting covered with space juice in return, mutating him into a monster. Ronmark returns once more in the Season Two premiere episode, having mutated into a grotesque monster. He attacks a press conference in order to get revenge on the Aquabats, who attack Ronmark with physical attacks, but to little effect. Eaglebones gets an idea, and removes Jimmy's head, pretending he is damaged, in order to manipulate Crash's emotions, causing him to grow large and hurl Ronmark into space. Appearance Ronmark is a very average looking clownbag: he wears a blue t-shirt exclaiming his awesomeness, a metal necklace, has spikey hair, and a small face. He is somewhat tall, but retains enough child-like features that go well with his blue eyes so that it's understandable why Zalga keeps going back to him. After Ronmark was sprayed by Space Juice, he became a deformed monster with multiple eyes, puke-colored skin, a ripped t-shirt, jeans, and deformed limbs. Abilities Ronmark has no unique abilties as a human, other than being supremely annoying. After being mutated, he gained enhanced strength and durability, enabling him to go toe to toe with all the Aquabats. It also is possible that it has turned him cannibalistic, as he mentions wanting to turn The Aquabats into soup. Relationships He had a girlfriend name Zalga who had broke up with him, and She got tooken by a cactus monster, at the end he got left and abandoned by her before he got mutated. The Aquabats Ronmark originally hired them to play a song, but reneged on the deal after having them stand in a tent for eight hours. Because of this behavior, the Aquabats all generally have a very hostile attitude towards him. This is exemplified by all the times the MCBC hits him in the face with his space-hand. Zalga At the beginning of the episode, Zalga is Ronmark's ex-girlfriend - one who is still mad at him for being a clownbag. After the meteor convinces her that Ronmark still cares, she takes him back, but breaks up with him less than 12 hours later when said clownbagginess resurfaces. She then is very critical of him and makes it very clear that things are over between him, a statement punctuated by her taking the demutated Cactus Monster home instead of him. Trivia Gallery Ronmark.png Screen_shot_2013-06-16_at_1.34.23_PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h11m53s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h30m24s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h30m32s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h43m41s222.png Category:The Aquabats Super Show Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:People